


Whatever the Hell we Want

by Zoadgo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Finn is a jerk, Multi, Polyamory, Protective!Bellamy, Raven breaks up with Finn, Rellarke, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/pseuds/Zoadgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn tells Raven about Clarke and gets his ass dumped and face punched.</p><p>Bellamy realizes he has a thing for strong women, Clarke realizes she has a thing for tough smart-asses, and Raven realizes she has a thing for protectors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is for later chapters, jsyk

“Hey bitch.”

Clarke turns at the voice behind her just in time to make her face intimately acquainted with Raven’s fist. The sound of colliding flesh rings through the camp and for a second, everyone stops. Then, as Clarke stumbles back and raises her hand to her face and Raven shakes out her fist, the camp springs into action. People begin to shout and cheer, eager for a fight to entertain them.

“Shit” Bellamy mutters, pushing his way through the crowd. There was a time when he would have loved to see Clarke taken down a peg, but now he’d begun to grudgingly respect the girl. 

“How about next time you feel the need to fuck someone, you stay the hell away from my boyfriend?” Raven glares at the stunned Clarke, forming a fist again as Bellamy reaches them.

“Stop this.” He says, grabbing her wrist to prevent another attack, “Not here.”

“No, I think here is just fine.” Raven spits back, wrenching her arm free. Bellamy sighs and tries again.

“Listen, you can beat the shit out of her if you want, but not in front of everyone.”

Raven takes a moment before letting out something akin to a growl. “Fine.”

“Clarke, come on.” He says, guiding a still majorly pissed off Raven towards his tent. It may not be as private as he could hope for, but it’s the best they have. As he passes Finn, who at least looks suitably mortified, he grabs the spacewalker’s shirt and grits out, “You are going to clean up your mess.”

As he gently pushes Raven through the tent flap and practically throws Finn in, Bellamy turns back to the crowd of people still staring at the spectacle.

“I expect this section of the wall to be done by nightfall. And trust me, no one wants to disappoint me today.” He shouts in his most done-with-this-shit voice, “Get back to work!”

As everyone scrambles back to work he follows Clarke, who seems to be regaining some of her senses, into the tent and braces himself.

“I didn’t know he was anyone’s boyfriend.” Clarke cuts off an angry remark from Raven before it leaves her mouth.

“What.” Raven says, her voice dropping from it’s firey rage into something much colder and much more terrifying.

“I swear, I didn’t—“

“No, I heard you.” Raven snaps, bringing a hand up to cut off Clarke’s repeated explanation. She turns to Finn, “What does she mean, Finn? She didn’t know? You didn’t tell the girl you knew well enough to fuck? Did you tell anyone about me?”

She advances towards Finn as she questions him, and Bellamy tells himself that he will stop her if she tries to kill him. Maybe not right away, but before she actually kills him.

“I-I-I—It was – I mean – We were on Earth a-a-and –“

“And. What.” She hisses, inches away from Finn’s rapidly paling face.

“W-wh-whatever the h-hell we want?” He squeaks, looking past her at Bellamy.

Suddenly the attention of a murderous Raven and a confused Clarke lock on to him and he raises his hands in surrender, scoffing slightly, “Don’t try to bring me into this buddy. “Whatever the hell we want” isn’t free endorsement to cheat on your girlfriend. That’s on you.”

He’s never been a fan of Finn, but now that he knows the guy lied to Clarke and cheated on Raven, he really wants to punch him. Clarke may be a pain in his ass some of the time, but she deserves better. And Raven is one of the toughest girls he’s met. Finn must have a death wish, to have pissed off both of them with one action.

“I, just, I was confused, and Clarke was kind and pretty and-“

“That’s it.” Bellamy says, as colour rises to Clarke’s cheeks and her eyebrows raise in indignation. He knows Raven wouldn’t be stupid enough to buy that shit, but he feels the need to protect her from Finn’s insincerity none the less. In two steps he’s across the tent and his fist is stinging from its brief encounter with Finn. 

Silence follows, much more prolonged than the silence after Raven had punched Clarke. Everyone is staring at him as Bellamy resolutely stares at anything other than Finn, in order to prevent himself from beating the liar senseless. Then Clarke’s attention drifts to Finn’s reddening cheek.

“I wish you’d let me do that.”

Raven whips around to look at Clarke, as if she’d forgotten the other girl was still there. For a moment Bellamy thinks that he’ll have to restrain her, but then Raven does the unexpected and starts to laugh. Her laugh is like everything she does, full bodied and strong. She’s pretty all the time, but that laugh makes her absolutely gorgeous. Bellamy briefly wonders if she does everything else with that much passion…

“Yeah, me too.” She lets out with a chuckle, the tension between her and Clarke apparently gone.

But then she turns back to Finn and any good humour in her eyes is gone in an instant, “You lied to Clarke. You tried to lie to me. And for that you can stay away from the both of us. We’re done.”

With that, Raven strides out of the tent, leaving Finn gaping. But he then realizes Clarke and still looking at him and turns his attention to her.

“Princess—“

“Don’t call me that!” She rushes forward, fury written plain across her face. But Bellamy steps in and grabs her arms, causing her to struggle and fling obscenities at him. He figures that one prominent bruise is enough for Finn, and he doesn’t want people thinking that he beat the shit out Finn, much as he may like to.

“You should go.” He tells Finn, more an order than a suggestion. To his credit, Finn doesn’t protest, just flees like a man who’s life is in danger. Which, if the threats Clarke is listing are to be believed, it is.

“Settle down, Princess.” He says, releasing his grip on her arms in order to wrap his arms around her, restraining her while hopefully providing her some reassurance, “He’s gone. And if he ever bothers you again, we can banish him. Come on, Princess, you’re a leader. What is he? Nothing. He’s just a spacewalker trapped on the ground.”

He keeps muttering to her until Clarke stops struggling. Her shoulders begin to shake and he hears quite sobs escaping her mouth. He relaxes his grip on her slightly, so that her arms are no longer trapped against his chest, but she stays there with her head resting on his shoulder as she cries.

In that moment Bellamy feels his heart break. This gorgeous, strong woman is leaning on him, allowing him to support her as she falls apart. He sees a whole new side of Clarke as her sensitive soul is bared through her tears and she mutters about how much she hates Finn. He brings his hand up to the back of her head and hovers it there for a second, unsure of weather he should touch her or not. But he gives in and begins to stroke her hair, humming along to her tearful ranting.

“I trusted him.” She finishes, which almost sends Bellamy sprinting out of the tent in order to hunt down and kill Finn, but he can’t leave Clarke alone. He’ll never leave her alone.

“Trust someone better next time.” He whispers as he presses a kiss to the top of her head.

Neither of them say anything after that until Clarke eventually wipes her tears away and leaves the tent. Bellamy lets out a sigh as he sits on his bed and rubs his hands over his face. He lays back and falls asleep almost immediately, hearing Raven’s laughter and feeling Clarke in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much if you actually read this! I haven't written anything in years, I've never written fanfic for anything, so my sincerest apologies if this is terrible! I'm randommaces on tumblr if you want. Let me know if you enjoyed this! Next chapter is from Raven's pov and is already done, so I'll post that in a few days :)


	2. Two

Raven heads straight to the wall and past it after she leaves the tent. Her emotions are flaring wildly right now and she can’t guarantee she won’t punch someone for looking at her wrong. She strides through the forest blindly, fuelling the rage inside of her because she knows that once it fades she’ll just be left with the pain.

When Finn had told her earlier that he had something to tell her, she thought that he was going to break up with her. She was so afraid of loosing him that when he told her about Clarke she never even let him finish speaking. She stormed clear across the camp and hit Clarke in the face, something she guesses she has to apologise for now.

But she wanted, needed someone else to be at fault. Couldn’t stand the thought that Finn had given up on her that easily when he came to Earth. But when Clarke said she hadn’t known about Raven, well… Raven knows she has one hell of a temper, but she tries to make sure it’s directed at the right person.

She doesn’t even blame Clarke. She knows how charming Finn is, how nice and attractive. After all, that’s why she is- no, was- in love with him. But now she sees him for the pathetic boy that he is. But still, she’s known Finn since she was a kid. He saved her life by sharing food with her. How could he abandon her after ten days apart?

A root appears unseen in her path, causing Raven to trip as she imagines punching Finn again and again. She shouts as she falls and then decides that the root is as good an object as any to unleash her anger on. She kicks the offending segment of tree until her feet hurt, then pulls out her knife and stabs it again and again until her frustrated grunts and half shouts start to turn into desperate sobs.

She slumps against the trunk of the abused tree and feels all the strength that anger had given her rapidly drain out of her body. She had loved Finn so much, he’d been a part of her life for so long. And then he had turned in a few days and found someone else. Was she really that replaceable? And Clarke… 

She really liked Clarke, loved the fire within her that was like a more controlled version of her own passion. But she had assumed so much about Clarke and attacked her based on only those assumptions, all of which were so foolish in hindsight. She wouldn’t blame Clarke for ignoring her from now on, or even attacking her in return. She deserves it.

As doubts and regrets keep weighing her down more and more, Raven hears a rustle. It’s definitely something big, and clumsy. She hears twigs snapping and rubs the tears off her face, expecting one of the patrols or a grounder, or maybe Finn if he’s stupider than she thought. 

But then a figure with golden hair steps out from behind a tree, eyes slightly red and concern written on her face. Raven drops her head in shame. How could she have thought Clarke was ever capable of knowingly making a guy cheat?

“Raven.” Clarke says, and Raven flinches, expecting anger or indignation. She sees Clarke moves towards her in the edge of her vision and braces herself for a well-earned hit, only to feel Clarke’s arms wrap around her.

“I couldn’t find you in camp, and I wanted to make sure you were okay. And,” Clarke pauses, “I wanted to say how sorry I am. I really like you, Raven, and I never want to hurt anyone like that let alone someone who could have maybe been a… friend.”

Raven stays still in confusion until Clarke drops her arms and then finally stops staring at her own feet. She sees a slight flush on Clarke’s cheeks and feels a little hope that maybe she could salvage her relationship with Clarke.

“You shouldn’t be the one apologizing. I assumed so many terrible things about you, and then I straight up attack you and… God, I’m so terrible. ” Raven mutters, finding it difficult to actually say that she’s sorry. But she has to, if she wants to be on good terms with the girl in front of her. So she swallows her pride and says, in a voice barely above a whisper, “I’m sorry.”

Clarke places her hand of Raven’s arm, the simple touch lending Raven some small amount of strength that she had lost. She meets Clarke’s eyes and sees nothing but understanding and care. No judgement, no resentment. Not for the first time, she realizes how incredible Clarke is. She is so ready to forgive, something Raven finds difficult.

“We’re good.” Clarke says with a small smile, “No more apologies from either of us. But we should probably thank Bellamy for keeping the whole thing as private as possible. And, you know, punching Finn.”

Raven blushes a little at the mention of how public her attack was. She barely remembers Bellamy stopping her, but she knows she was more than a little bit of a bitch to him. She hopes she can get away without another apology bruising her already beaten pride, but she really does want to make everything okay with him. 

After her first few days on the ground she had come to realize that he was actually a good guy, he just had no idea how to fix things without breaking something else in the process. He is just as unwilling as her to back down from a fight, especially when someone he cares about is involved. They’d started to form a bond somewhat like friendship, and now she’d gone and been rude to him too. 

“Yeah, we should do that,” Raven says, but makes no move to leave. For some reason she doesn’t want to go back to camp, doesn’t want to leave Clarke once they talk to Bellamy. Clarke’s hand is still warm and comforting on her arm. She sees a strand of hair blow lightly across Clarke’s face in the evening breeze and acts on an impulse before the other girl can respond to it.

Her fingers brush lightly over Clarke’s cheek as she tucks the strand of hair behind her ear. Clarke’s breath gives the tiniest of wavers and her pale skin regains a hint of rose. The slight reactions to that simple action go straight to Raven’s core, quickening her heartbeat. She brushes her thumb down Clarke’s jaw, fingers moving closer to her slightly parted lips in the slowest of caresses. In this moment, there’s only the two of them, alone in the forest.

But then the forest decides to interrupt them, a bird crying out sharply as it dives down on some form of prey. Clarke jumps and they drop their hands in an instant, both blushing furiously. They stand awkwardly for a second, steadfastly not looking at each other, until Raven clears her throat.

“Should we, uh, go thank Bellamy?”

Clarke just nods and leads the way back to camp. Raven follows, wondering what would have happened if not for that bird, and wishing she didn’t have to just wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this a little earlier than I said I would because I'm actually getting this story written way faster than I thought I would! If there are delays in posting, just know that I have no intention of giving up on this, I just work night shifts most of the time but they're giving me some earlier shifts this week, so I may be dead to the world. As always, I'm [on tumblr.](http://randommaces.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks to everyone for viewing/leaving kudos/commenting/bookmarking, it means so much to me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one is going to be from Clarke's pov <3


	3. Three

Cool air flows over Clarke’s face as she rushes through the forest, hoping that it might help her blush to fade. Her brain desperately tries to sort out everything that’s happened today, from being punched by Raven to breaking down in Bellamy’s arms to almost kissing Raven. No use in denying what that moment back there had been, Clarke just tells herself to accept it and move on.

Clarke had never thought about another woman in that way, but she can’t deny that Raven is gorgeous. When she had watched Raven take her first few steps on Earth and feel the rain on her skin for the first time, Clarke had realized that the other girl has a certain joy about her that’s completely contagious. Sure, she has one hell of a temper, but most everyone on Earth does, Clarke included. And the passion that Raven puts into everything, the wonder with which she still looks at the world… Clarke would love to share in that passion, to protect and cherish that wonder.

She glances over her shoulder briefly only to lock eyes with the subject of her thoughts. There’s something in Raven’s intense gaze that makes Clarke’s blush return in full force, so she breaks eyes contact and focuses on navigating the path back to camp.

Thinking of camp brings Clarke’s thoughts to the other person that contributes to her confusion on a daily basis. Bellamy annoys her to no end, there’s no questioning that. He knows exactly how to push her buttons, and as he gets more comfortable in his leadership he becomes less intimidated by her. He has a violent streak when it comes to protecting people, but he’s also shockingly caring. In the woods with Atom, when he held Charlotte back from Murphy, and just earlier when Clarke cried in his arms… Clarke wishes she could see more of that side of him. When he’s cocky she wants to show him his place, but when he’s caring she feels as if she could actually trust him some.

The wall appears in between the trees, heralding the end to their journey, and hopefully soon and end to this emotional day. Clarke begins to feel uneasy as the noise of the camp reaches them. Hopefully Bellamy has enough sense to keep his mouth shut about her breakdown, but he’s unpredictable to her. She hopes he won’t bring it up when her and Raven are thanking him.

Raven picks up her pace a bit to draw even with Clarke as they pass the guard at the gate, walking close enough that Clarke could brush their hands together with the slightest of movements. But still they say nothing to each other as they pass through the camp. People glance up at their passing and gossip amongst themselves in voices too loud to be whispers. Clearly getting punched or punching someone in the face is enough to become famous on Earth now. Or maybe it’s just because it was Clarke, the princess, who got punched.

Regardless, Clarke struggles to remain impassive to the glances and voices. She can’t allow them to know that she feels things like a normal human, or there’s no way anyone would respect her decisions. All of her power over them relies on everyone thinking that she’s able to be logical even when emotions come in to play. If only she had the natural charismatic leadership that Bellamy exhibits, things would be so much easier. 

They reach Bellamy’s tent and Raven pushes her way inside without announcing them in any way. Clarke tries not to imagine what Bellamy could be doing in there and follows shortly after Raven. Thankfully the man in question is the sole inhabitant of the tent when they enter it, even if he is just blinking his way back into consciousness apparently after a nap.

And of course Bellamy sleeps topless. It’s not like she hasn’t seen him without his shirt on before, but that has always been in front of the whole camp in emergencies that call them out in the middle of the night. Both of the girls shamelessly allow their eyes to rove over his chest before he becomes fully aware. Years of working physical labour on the ark and now hunting on Earth have developed his muscles perfectly. His skin is tanned from the sunlight on Earth and Clarke wonders if he would taste of the sun and forest. She wonders how he would feel under her hands, how those muscles would flex for her.

“Ladies.” Bellamy mumbles, pushing himself upright, “To what do I owe the pleasure? Or were you simply enjoy the view?” He gives them both a poignant look as he pulls on a shirt.

“We’re here to thank you.” Says Raven, arms crossed and somehow not blushing over being caught staring at him.

“Not that I’m objecting to a little gratitude, but what for?”

“You saved us both from being embarrassed in front of the entire camp.” Clarke jumps in, “And you helped us sort out the issue without more violence. Well, from either of us, anyway.”

“Yeah, thank for punching Finn, too.” Raven adds, rubbing her knuckles as if she’s imagining what it would feel like to hit him herself. Clarke can’t blame her, she’s been wondering the same thing herself. She’d tried to explain his behaviour to herself, to justify what happened, but in the end her and Raven were both wronged and she wants some payback for that.

“Not a problem at all. I just knew there had to be some misunderstanding when you were accusing Clarke, ‘cause no way would the princess ever have the guts to make a move on anyone, let alone a taken man.” Bellamy says with the grin that Clarke knows all too well, the one that means he’s purposefully trying to get on her nerves. And it always works.

“Excuse me?” Clarke responds, incredulity seeping into her voice, “Not that I was the first one to make a move, but that has nothing to do with “guts”.”

“So you would make a move on someone, then? I’m surprised, I though you were above all of us commoners.” Raven snorts at the last part and Clarke knows she has to do something to shut him up. To shut both of them up, actually, because Raven looks like she might join in on the teasing at any second.

“There’s nothing gutsy about making the first move.” Clarke says one last time as she turns to Raven. Before she can second guess herself, she leans in and places a kiss on the other girl’s lips.

For a moment there’s no reaction, and then Raven places her hands on Clarke’s waist, not grabbing or pulling, merely holding her in place as if trying to hold her in this moment. Clarke threads her fingers into the other girl’s hair and loses herself in the feel of their lips meshing together. It’s a slow and sensuous tease, tender with just a hint of passion that entices her. She parts her lips and drags her teeth over Raven’s lower lip, chasing the freedom she feels with her. She can feel Raven’s breath hitch against her lips and twists the hair in her fingers sharply, getting another gasp. She wants to hear more of the sounds Raven makes, see at what point those gasps turn into moans. She wants more. 

But Clarke forces herself to step back from the other girl, reminds herself that she shouldn’t be acting like this in front of Bellamy. Even if she really does want to act like this in front of Bellamy. And with Bellamy. She stops that thought dead in it’s tracks and clears her throat as she turns to Bellamy.

“See? Just a kiss. No guts necessary.” She can feel the flush in her cheeks, but she ignores it in favour of collecting her voice and scattered wits. Bellamy scoffs at her statement.

“Yeah, that was just a kiss in the same way that I’m a nine-year-old girl. You and Raven got something going on you want to tell me about, princess? Or show me, I’m not opposed to that idea.” She’s not either, to her own surprise, but there’s his grin again. That stupidly attractive, infuriating grin. Clarke doesn’t even try to control the rising emotions within her, just channels them into an outlet.

“I said,” She takes a step towards him, “it was just,” another step and she’s close enough to wipe that grin off his face, “a kiss.”

Clarke grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him to her. Once again, he freezes for a moment, probably unsure of if she was going to hit him or kiss him, there’s been an awful lot of both today. But he recovers faster than Raven, and kisses her like he’s been waiting for this moment. He tilts her head back further with one hand in order to deepen the kiss and spreads the other hand over her lower back, pulling her flush to him. Clarke wraps her arms around his neck and pushes against him, enjoying his strength and finding it comforting in a whole different way from earlier. His lips are rough against her, but she doesn’t mind. She falls into the drag of his lips against hers and the feel of his hands gripping her tighter and tighter. Electricity runs through her when his fingers find a patch of skin where her shirt has ridden up. He strokes her skin, comforting and exciting her at the same time. 

She wants- oh how badly she wants- to stay and let him and Raven carry out the promises that their kisses hold, but she gathers the last of her willpower in order to step away from Bellamy, pushing lightly on his chest. Raven and Bellamy are both staring at her in awe, with only makes her blush harder. 

“See.” Clarke clears her throat again in the silence, “Just a kiss.”

It would be so easy to stay, to discover what this could be, but Clarke knows she can’t. If she stays here, in this moment, with these people, she’ll never be able to leave. So she walks out of the tent, but she wonders if it would really be so bad to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta gave up when editing this one, hopefully I didn't miss anything too major. Um, yes, so things are happening now, and will continue to happen! I may take a little longer between updates because I'm working on a darker Bellarke fic and helping my brother film the trailer for his youtube channel, but I'll try to keep them coming at a reasonable pace!
> 
> Thank you all so much for every kudos/view/amazing comment, it makes my day! As always, feel free to talk to me [on tumblr.](http://randommaces.tumblr.com/)


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's gon get explicit up in here.

Bellamy stares at the flap of his tent after Clarke leaves, still trying to wrap his head around what just happened. When she kissed Raven he’d been shocked, but definitely not disappointed. They way that Raven held her and she had started pulling on Raven’s hair was one hell of a show from where he was sitting. And how badly he had wanted to walk over to them, to stroke Clarke’s hair and pull Raven to him and give them both whatever they wanted. He was almost going to when Clarke had pulled away, and of course he had to tease her about it. Whenever he saw her being strong and in control, he needed to sass her. Needed to see her rise to the bait.

Oh, and how she had risen to the bait. He honestly was a little worried she was going to hit, but then her lips were on his and he did not mind at all. He held himself back, but she made it so damn difficult. She was so soft in his hands, with an inner strength that it was impossible to not find incredibly sexy. He wanted to pin her down and please her, which frightened him a bit. Bellamy’s a conscious lover, but he’s always had a vested interest in his own pleasure. But he would be more than happy to just please her over and over again, any way she wanted.

“Who knew Clarke could kiss like _that_?” Raven pipes up from the other side of the tent.

“I know what you mean.” Bellamy brushes his fingertips over his lips as he replies, feeling the ghost of her lips still on his.

“Shame it was only a kiss.” Raven mutters, and Bellamy’s almost certain she didn’t realize she was speaking out loud until she turns and looks at him, “Don’t you agree?”

“I, uhm, well, yeeah, obviously, but…” Bellamy stammers out his reply in confusion at how up front she’s being.

“But?” She says, walking closer to him, and Bellamy’s worried he’s done something wrong. He can’t tell if he’s frightened or aroused by the predatory hints in her walk. Everything’s been so chaotic today he feels off balance in every exchange. 

“Well, uhm.” He clears his throat and takes a moment to collect his thoughts. Sure, he wants to do more than just kiss Clarke. But he also wants Raven. He wants to be challenged by these women, to protect them and be protected by them. He wants both of them so much, but surely pursuing one or both of them would just be a disaster, especially considering what the girls had just been through. But of course he can’t just come out and say that.

“Any guy would be insane to turn that down.” He ends up saying, his non-answer sounding awkward in his own ears.

Raven scoffs, “Sure. That’s not an answer to the “but”, but I’ll let that go. I need to do an experiment here, so I hope you don’t mind.”  
“Depends on the experiment.” Bellamy says as she closes the gap between them.

“Don’t worry,” She says as she tilts her head so her lips are hovering centimetres away from his, “You’ll enjoy it.”

Bellamy can’t tell if she kissed him or he kissed her, but he enjoys the result of it. Her lips are so soft against his, but nothing about their energy is soft. She grinds against him, tangles her fingers in his hair, and kisses him with a ferocity that he wants to see more of. Recalling Raven’s reactions when Clarke kissed her, he brings one hand to her hair and grabs a handful of it to pull her head back sharply, eliciting a gasp from her. He stares at her parted lips and drinks in the sound of her panting breath before he relaxes his grip a bit and kisses her again. She breaks the kiss to whisper in his ear.

“Would it be a shame if this was only a kiss? It doesn’t have to be.”

Raven’s breath hot on his ear and her body strong yet yielding pressed against him makes it very difficult for Bellamy to think about anything other than pinning her down and fucking the fight right out of her, but her words remind him of everything that happened today. She just broke up with the only boy she’d ever loved. She might be willing, but Bellamy couldn’t be the rebound. Not with her. So he places his hands on her waist and pushes her away gently, trying not to think about how cold it is without her pressed against him or how her body fit almost perfectly against his.

“It is a shame it’s only a kiss.” He says with a sigh, continuing his explanations before Raven can get angry, “It can’t be more than a kiss, not today. You’ve been through a lot, and you’re probably not in the best frame of mind to be making decisions.”

“Probably not, no.” Bellamy’s relieved that she’s not angry with him, but then she starts gliding her nails up and down his forearms, sending the most pleasant shivers down his body, “But you don’t have to make good decision to have fun, right? Come on Bellamy, let’s just have… fun.”

The way she says the word “fun” promises a world of debauchery and indulgence that Bellamy so desperately wants to fling himself into, but he can’t. If he sleeps with her today, it’ll only ever be today, and it would probably hurt Clarke. So he holds back, his libido screaming at him, grits his teeth, and replies.

“It wouldn’t be just fun, Raven. Not for me. With you or Clarke, it couldn’t be just anything.” At least now it’s out in the open. Or part of it anyway. Raven’s eyes widen and she steps back.

“You, uh, okay. Cool. I’m just gonna… go.” And with the mood most effectively killed, she does. 

Bellamy’s not sure if he wants her to be scared off by that half-assed confession or not. On the one hand he really does care about her, but on the other it would be so much easier if she just avoided him and ignored him forever. He throws himself on his makeshift bed again and sighs. Those two girls have gone and made his life so much more complicated, and it wasn’t simple to begin with. 

As if on cue, Miller bursts into his tent babbling something about a fight break out and not enough food and no one going to get water. Bellamy heaves himself out of bed and goes to deal with all the lovely problems that seems to crop up just for him. He pushes thoughts of the girls out of his mind for the time being and steps into the sunlight.

When he returns to his tent later that night he wants nothing more than to pass out and sleep undisturbed until the morning. Still, he half expects Raven or Clarke to be waiting for him with an issue or a question or… something. His tent is empty, though, and it’s not quite as much of a relief as he had thought it would be. Sure, he doesn’t want to deal with any more problems, but his tent just seems so empty now after the day he’s had. He shakes off the momentary melancholy and falls on his bed after stripping down to his boxers, not bothering to crawl under his makeshift blankets.

His sleep is anything but undisturbed. No one comes in to wake him, but Bellamy’s mind seems to have decided that he shouldn’t get the rest he desperately desires. Images flash in his mind, nothing making sense but everything preventing him from getting the deep sleep his body needs. He shifts restlessly in his sleep, until one image comes in and stops the maelstrom. The image of Raven and Clarke is what his mind latches onto, taking a moment and expanding it into everything he wants.

The girls are locked together in an embrace that becomes less tender and more bitingly passionate by the second. Clarke’s hands are possessive as they roam over Raven’s hips and back, inching her shirt up in a slow tease of skin. Raven pulls Clarke closer to her, encouraging her to do more, take more. And then they look over at Bellamy.

“You don’t want to hurt either of us by picking one,” Raven says in a husky voice that goes straight to Bellamy’s core.

“So why don’t you just have both of us?” Clarke finishes for her, the lust in her voice making it impossible for Bellamy to turn that offer down. Not that he would, especially not when this is obviously a dream. An amazing dream.

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” He mutters as he crosses the space to them. The space between them seems to stretch and lengthen infinitely, but he keeps going.

And then he’s there, with them. With the two strongest, most attractive women he’s ever known, and they’re his. One of Clarke’s hands traces lightly up and down his arm as her other keeps inching its way up the back of Raven’s shirt. The shirt in question is barely even on her any more, so Bellamy decides to help it out. With a smirk he grabs the shirt and tosses it away along with the sports bra underneath. He takes a moment to drink in Raven’s beauty before turning her head slightly and kissing her long and deep and slow. 

He feels her breath hitch against his lips and glances down to see where Clarke has begun to caress her breasts and started to gently suck one of her nipples. Then Clarke glances up at them and, with a wicked grin, starts to lightly pinch and bite, drawing gasps and moans from Raven.

“That’s right, you like it rough, don’t you?” Bellamy says as he winds one hand in Raven’s hair and starts stroking Clarke’s head with the other. He pulls Raven’s head back, exposing her throat to him.

He traces kisses along her jaw and down her throat, teasing her with a hint of teeth every now and again in order to hear the breathy pleas spill from her lips. He begins to lightly trail his fingers down the column of Clarke’s neck, and then decides to give Raven what she wants. Placing his moth over the crook of her neck he gives her one more kiss and then bites down. Hard.

“Fuuuuuck, yesss.” Her moans increase in volume, driving Bellamy and Clarke on. Bellamy continues to trace kisses and bites across her shoulders, dipping lower and lower until he’s level with Clarke. He pulls her into a brief heated kiss, and repositions his hands, eliciting gasps from both of his lovers as he gently rubs where he knows they’re aching for him. 

“We’re all wearing far too many clothes for this.” 

Bellamy’s not sure who made the suggestion, but he agrees, making quick work of Clarke’s clothes as Raven undresses herself. Then the girls turn on him, Raven’s grin predatory and Clarke’s mischievous. They pounce on him, pushing him back onto the bed and stripping his clothes from him in a jumble of hands and limbs. He groans in relief when they remove his pants, allowing his cock to spring free of the confinement that had been becoming rapidly uncomfortable.

He sees the look in their eyes, the hunger, the lust, and knows it would be mirrored in his own. Remembering Raven’s apparent hair-pulling fetish, he grabs her hair again and uses in to guide her to a kneeling position between his legs. She grins and glances up at him through her eyelashes for a second before diving in. Like everything she does, she puts her full passion into sucking his dick. She takes him fully into her mouth, head of his cock bumping against the back of her throat, before hollowing her cheeks out as she pulls back. She licks hot stripes along the underside of his cock, swirls her tongue around the tip, and sucks him back in again. He lets out a low groan and grabs Clarke’s arm as she goes to kneel and join Raven.

“I’ve got another plan for you, princess.”

He pulls her onto the bed and drags her with him as he lays back, positioning her straddling his face. He takes a moment to drinks everything in, the feeling of Raven on his cock, the sound of all their breathing mixing together with the wet sounds of Raven’s own hand working between her legs, the sight of this beautiful girl spread open above him, his for the taking. He leans up and places kisses along the inside of her thighs, teasing closer to the heart of her desire. Her breath comes in short breaths as he nips lightly at the sensitive skin at the edge of her pussy.

“What are you waiting for?” She demands breathlessly, drawing a chuckle from Bellamy. Even in his dream, she’s his pushy princess.

So he stops his teasing. He pulls her down to him and spreads her open with long, broad strokes of his tongue. He continues this, fluttering his tongue over her lips on occasion, before giving a quick flick to her clit with the tip of his tongue, earning a sharp gasp and a moan as he sucks lightly on it. He continues to lick and suck and tease her to the brink of orgasm as he feels his own growing within his core. He holds it back, wanting to hear more of her moans, wanting to hear more of the choked moans Raven’s making around his cock as she pleasures herself. He’s so close, but he wants them to come first. He squeezes lightly on Clarke’s ass as he steps up his efforts and –

“Bellamy!”

Bellamy flips over onto his stomach as he wakes up suddenly to a shout from outside his tent moments before Miller bursts in with another emergency. He really needs a proper building. With a door. And a lock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE SMUT, I'M SO SORRY.
> 
> Um, yes, this happened. Sorry for the long wait, but work and being really awkward about writing this and not knowing what I was going to write and editing and... gah. Also, _Day Trip_. Seriously, that episode broke me in the best way. Fangirl over it with me [on tumblr!](http://randommaces.tumblr.com)


	5. Five

Raven regrets leaving Bellamy’s tent almost as soon as she does so. She probably came off as offended, but she hadn’t been. Confused, definitely, but not offended. She’d thought that Bellamy would give her what she wanted, just quick, dirty sex, but then he’d said no. And not no because he didn’t want her, but no because he did. 

She grins at the thought. Bellamy wants her. Out of all of the girls on Earth, he wants her so much that he wouldn’t disrespect her with meaningless sex. Suddenly Raven realizes how toxic her relationship with Finn really was. He had let her push all the uncomfortable topics out of the way, had let her try to solve issues with sex even though it would never work. But Bellamy respects her, and it doesn’t hurt that he’s so pretty it’s just unfair sometimes.

Raven sees a familiar figure move past the wall, a flash of bright hair. She considers following Clarke, but decides against it. As tempting as it is to follow Clarke, pin her up against a tree and… Raven shakes her head. She needs to calm down and think things through. And get drunk.

“Monty. Jasper. Moonshine and advice time.” She says in greeting as she pushes her way into their tent. They were her first real friends on the ground, Jasper endearing her by being a chemistry nerd and Monty winning her over with… well, moonshine.

“Heyyy birdy, wassup?” Jasper calls to her from where he’s reclining on a pile of furs, “If you want advice on the Clarke thing, I’d say sort it out. Well, shouldn’tve punched her in the first place, but she’s good people. S’not her fault.”

She snorts at his drawn out and slightly slurred words, knowing him and Monty have probably been “testing” the herbs they’ve found. She accepts a cup of alcohol and slumps down next to them before taking a swig of the terrible stuff. It burns her mouth and throat before settling like a lump of heated metal in the bottom of her stomach, but she bears with it for the numbness that she knows will soon follow.

“Not the issue. I made up with her already, broke up with Finn, the whole nine yards.” She takes another healthy drink before switching to sips, knowing that Monty’s personal stash of moonshine has a habit of sneaking up on you if you drink it too fast. There are many experiences that Raven has enjoyed since coming to Earth, scrubbing vomit out of her shoes is not one of the,.

“Then whassa problem?” Monty chimes in, and Raven takes another drink before replying. The numbness begins to spread through her limbs, erasing all the aches and pains that are a constant reminder of the price of their continued survival on Earth. It also spreads to her mind, slightly lowering that oh so valuable verbal filter.

“Made up too much.” At the confused looks from the two stoners she heaves a sigh and clarifies, “Made up and made out with her.”

“Woah!” The exclamation is synchronized and when they bump their fists together, Raven just shakes her head.

“So, still not seeing a problem. Lesbians are cooool.” Jaspers giggles.

“Well, the problem is, I also made out with Bellamy. And so did Clarke. And then Clarke ran away and Bellamy said he likes us both and I have no idea what the fuck I should do next.”

The grins fall from Monty and Jaspers faces, and Monty silently pours her another drink before replying.

“My genuine advice? Sleep on it. A good few nights. Get some distance from everything and then make a decision.”

“Yeah, what he said. But for now, wanna help us test some herbs?” And the grins are back. Raven ponders for half a heartbeat before pounding back the drink in her hand.

“Hell yes I do, but I sure hope you guys have food stashed this time. We don’t need to wake everyone up in a hunt for rations again.” They all laugh and Monty throws back a blanket to show her a healthy supply of food that should get them through the night just fine. And so Raven lets go of her worries, of thinking about Clarke and Bellamy, and spends an evening she won’t remember most of, laughing with her friends.

She wakes the next morning with Jasper and Monty piled on top of her, hungover to hell and mouth tasting horribly of whatever they’d tried last night. Some type of flower, if her fuzzy memory is anything to go by. Raven lets out a groan as she pushes the unconscious boys off of her, admiring their ability to actually sleep it off. They might spend the next day after a particularly good night asleep, but they never wake up with any form of hangover.

She growls at the sunlight when she finally manages to stumble out of their tent. People move out of her way as she marches over to one of the water barrels and dunks her head in it, coming up with a gasp and immediately feeling much better. A few swished mouthfuls removes the lingering taste of last night and soon Raven feels almost human again.

“Yo, Ray!” Gray, one of the guards who’s helped her on bullet duty in the past, comes up and claps her on the shoulder, “Got a special assignment if you want. Bellamy’s sending out an extended hunting party to try and gather a bunch of meat from the farther reaches of our territory. Wanna join us?”

Raven pulls her lower lip between her teeth as she considers it, weighing the pros and cons. Pro, she wouldn’t have to deal with Bellamy or Clarke until she knows what she wants. Con, she would get to see Bellamy or Clarke for a while. She makes up her mind and smiles at Gray.

“When do we leave?”

\--

The hunting trip is good. They gather a few large kills and only have one idiot get injured when he decides to go for a swim in the river they know has a giant, hungry snake in it. He gets away with a minor bite and the nickname “snake lover”. Most importantly, though, Raven reaches a decision on the trip. 

She doesn’t talk to anyone about it, recognizing that this is something she has to sort out on her own. It’s her own happiness she’s considering, and the happiness of two people she cares about, so no one else really has a say in the matter. It takes a long time and a lot of frustrating mental arguments with herself, but eventually she comes up with an idea that hopefully both Clarke and Bellamy will be amenable to. 

Raven wants to be with both of them, and given the way Clarke and Bellamy were acting, they all want to be with each other. In the end, she can’t see any good reason why they shouldn’t be together, the three of them. Sure, some people will be idiots and say things in ignorance, but why should that affect their happiness?

So Raven immediately begins her search for Bellamy or Clarke when they return to camp, cheers welcoming them back with vigour. A quick scan of the crowd shows neither of them, and although Raven knows they’ll show up soon, she wants to find them now. Before her nerve is gone and she begins to think about either of them shooting her down.

She goes to Bellamy’s tent first, only by virtue of the fact that it’s closer to her. She barges in without permission, knowing that she won’t be interrupting anything embarrassing. Bellamy had already confessed to her, and if she walked in on him and Clarke, well… That would make things much more interesting.

Bellamy is alone in his tent, though, tying the laces of his boots. He must have been just about to leave to join the party she can hear growing outside the thin fabric walls of the tent. 

“Raven!” He exclaims in surprise, “You’re back! Not that that’s surprising, really, the surprising part is that you left in the first place. Without saying anything to anyone.”

“Not important now.” She says, crossing the tent to stand in front of him with her arms crossed. She rushes right into the heart of things, not wanting to second guess herself now. “I like you, Bellamy. And Clarke. And you like both of us. So I think we should be together.”

Bellamy’s face is a study in contrasting emotions, joy and disappointment and trepidation all evident across his features. “But what about Clarke?”

Raven shakes her head and replies, “No, you misunderstood. I think we should all be together. You and me and Clarke. One big happy, kinky relationship.” His eyes light up and he smiles.

“You really think that could work?” Her heart soars at the hope in his voice. One down, one to go.

“Absolutely. Now, are you in, or what?”

Bellamy stands up and looks at her for a moment, searching for something in her. He nods, after a moment, and says two words that make Raven happier than she had thought possible.

“I’m in.”

There aren’t words in any language Raven knows to describe her joy at that moment, so she kisses him. Contrary to the mood in the ten moments prior, there’s nothing soft about it. His lips are chapped from weeks on Earth, struggling to survive. It speaks to her of the strength it must have taken him, and she wants more. She wants to feel that strength, let it take over her, become one with it. She tangles her fingers in his dishevelled hair as he grabs her waist and pulls her flush to him. His hands spread across her back and he grinds his hips against her, his arousal already evident. Not that she’s any less aroused. She bites hard at his lower lip, earning a sharp intake of breath and a chuckle.

“Should have known you’d be a feisty one, Reyes.” He says, moving his lips down to her neck. It’s lovely, but after being away from him for a while she wants more.

“What are you going to do about it, shooter?”

That gets her the response she wants, a growl as he throws her roughly on the makeshift bed. He grinds his knee between her legs and leans down to bite sharply at her collarbone. She lets out a moan and tries to get more friction against his leg, but he pulls away ever so slightly.

“Maybe,” he says, breath ghosting over her ear, “I should give you a new nickname to call me. Or maybe,” his hands lightly brushes over the crotch of her pants, the most infuriating of teasing touches, “I should punish you. Make you fall apart, and take what I want from you.”

“Fuck yes.” She gasps, desperate for something, _anything_ , more.

He smiles and leans back to pull his shirt off and toss it aside before reaching down to help her do the same. Which is, of course, when Clarke enters his tent, concern written across her face.

“Bellamy, everyone’s—Oh.” Her eyes widen and pain takes over her features as she takes in the sight of Raven spread beneath Bellamy, half-clothed. “You two are- yeah- okay, um. I-I’m really happy for you guys.”

Raven’s heart breaks as Clarke turns and runs away, unshed tears glimmering in her eyes.

“Dammit!” Raven curses herself as she gets out from under Bellamy faster than she would have thought possible or desirable, “Should have asked her before jumping into bed with you. You just… stay, okay? I’ll sort this out.”

Bellamy looks sufficiently stunned that she doesn’t worry about him wandering off. She’ll go get Clarke, explain things to her, and then come back for hot, rough sex with him in no time. Raven glances around quickly as she leaves the tent, air cold on her exposed stomach. At least she’d had the forethought to pull her sports bra back on.

There. She sees a wisp of long, blonde hair disappear past the wall. She curses Clarke for being stupid enough to go out beyond the wall at night, then gets mad at herself because it was her own lack of restraint that hurt Clarke enough to make her feel the need to flee. She pauses for a moment at the wall before rushing past it, hoping that the grounders aren’t in a murderous mood tonight.

It doesn’t take her long to find Clarke. She just follows the heartbreaking sounds of crying, and there she is. Clarke is sitting with her back against a tree, knees curled to her chest and face buried in her arms as she sobs. Raven feels Clarke’s pain sharp in her own chest, as if she had hurt herself with this misunderstanding, not just Clarke. She crosses the space between them slowly before kneeling in front of Clarke, reaching out before retracting her hand. Clarke may not want to be touched right now.

“Hey Clarke.” Her voice is soft and quiet, an attempt to soothe her princess with her voice. She scans the area quickly for Grounders or nosey delinquents, thankfully seeing nothing out of place in the forest.

“’mnot crying ‘bout you. ‘s something, else, promise. You ‘n Bell’ll be cute together.” Clarke doesn’t raise her head as she replies, and Raven can’t resist the urge to touch her. She reaches out and tucks some of Clarke’s hair behind her ear, prompting her to raise her head with a gentle caress.

“You sure about that, sweetheart? ‘cause I know I would be crying if I were in your shoes right now.” Clarke reluctantly meets her gaze, brow furrowing in confusion before replying.

“Why?”

“Because I care about you.” Raven says with a kind smile, dropping her hand to Clarke’s shoulder and idly brushing her thumb in circles, “And about Bellamy. If I saw you guys together without knowing what I know, it would kill me.”

“What do you know that I don’t?” At least Clarke isn’t crying any more. Raven feels her heart lift at that.

“I made a suggestion to Bellamy, and I’m going to make the same suggestion to you. Admittedly, I should have asked you before doing anything with him. But, well,” she shrugs helplessly, “hindsight is 20/20. What I propose, and Bellamy is in favour of this, by the way, is that we get together. The three of us.”

“How would that even work?” Clarke questions, but she doesn’t outright reject Raven, not yet.

“Not quite sure on the details, but you like Bellamy and me, yeah? I like both of you, and he likes both of us. So the way I see it, there’s no reason why we can’t all be happy together. Why should we have to choose who to hurt in order to pick on person to be with, when no one has to get hurt at all?”

Clarke thinks for a long time before replying, and Raven doesn’t try to rush her. This is a decision that Clarke has to make for herself, one that Raven shouldn’t try to influence. Much as she would love for Clarke to agree, it wouldn’t be healthy in the long run if she was persuaded or pressured into the relationship. Raven begins to think that she might face rejection here, when she’s so close to being completely happy, and then Clarke replies.

“Okay.”

It takes Raven a second to process the word and the implications it holds. She breaks out into a huge grin when her brain catches up to reality, “Okay?”

Clarke smiles in return and nods, “Okay, I’ll try it. Why not give happiness a shot?”

And Raven feels as if her chest might burst from the joy she feels. She’s won them over, or maybe she never needed to win them over in the first place. She doesn’t have to hurt one person in order to love the other. They can be happy, she knows they can. She sits there for a while, basking in the warmth of Clarke’s smile, before sliding her hand up the other girl’s shoulder, gently cupping the back of her neck before leaning in for a kiss.

It starts out chaste, just a form of affection and comfort. But then Clarke’s lips move against Raven’s and she feels desire flare up within her. Raven gently swipes her tongue past her own lips, tasting the salt on Clarke’s skin. Her hand moves forward to Clarke’s jaw, the gentles caress prompting Clarke to open her mouth slightly.

Raven feels a jolt of electricity as one of Clarke’s hands winds itself into her hair and the other slips under her bra, slender fingers rough with calluses dragging lightly over her nipples. She lets out a sigh that’s halfway to a moan against Clarke’s lips and breaks away just long enough to pull off the offending garment. Clarke stops her with a firm hand on her shoulder, eyes hungrily devouring the sight before her. Raven feels her cheeks warm at the lust in Clarke’s eyes.

And then Clarke leans forward, skilled tongue finding the delicate skin her fingers had been teasing just seconds prior. She sucks on Raven’s nipples, alternating slow strokes of her tongue with quick flicks that draw sharp breaths from Raven. Her fingers dance lightly over Raven’s skin, tracing hot lines of desire wherever they go. They settle at the waistband of her pants, dancing along the edge and only dipping in for brief moments before emerging to skate over Raven’s lower back again. Raven feels herself being driven mad by the teasing and pulls Clarke’s head back.

“You and Bellamy are conspiring to kill me with all this fucking teasing and not fucking… well, fucking, aren’t you?” Clarke laughs at that before reaching forward and grinding the heel of her hand between Raven’s thighs.

“You want something more like this, huh?” Clarke’s breath ghosts over Raven’s ear as she moans at the pressure finally being granted to her, “You want something quick.” Dextrous fingers undo her pants, “And fast.” A gasp as a finger delves into the dampness between her legs in a quick stroke, “And dirty.” 

Clarke draws out her finger and licks at it obscenely, leaning back slightly to hold eye contact with Raven as she thoroughly cleans the juices off her finger. 

“Fuck yes.” It’s more of a moan than actual words coming from Raven’s mouth, “Please, Clarke, I’ll do anything.”

The smile on Clarke’s lips is wicked, no other way to describe it, enticing Raven’s desire even more. “Well, if you’re a good girl and make me come, I might be inclined to return the favour.”

“Challenge fucking accepted.” Raven mumbles as she begins to tear off Clarke’s clothes. Every inch of skin she reveals is etched into her mind, the contrast of Clarke’s fairness with her own skin. Every article of clothing removed gets laid down to form a makeshift sheet. When Clarke is sitting before her, clad in only thin white panties and a smile, Raven picks her up and lays her down on the pile of clothes, holding herself above Clarke and drinking in the sight of her.

Clarke’s cheeks turn the most delicious shade of pink and Raven places light kisses at the rosy skin. She trails her lips down, biting and sucking at the flesh of Clarke’s neck before gently licking and stroking Clarke’s breasts, loving the little gasps she earns with every movement. She kisses down Clarke’s stomach, dipping her tongue into her navel and earning another gasp. 

Raven’s hands caress Clarke’s legs, bending them at the knee and spreading them to either side of her shoulders. She nuzzles at Clarke’s panties, feeling the heat and moisture of Clarke’s desire seeping through. Her hands inch their way up Clarke’s thighs, aiming to drive Clarke mad but desperate to reach the end goal in their own right.

“Raven.” It’s a breathy sigh, not demanding at all, and Raven looks up to see Clarke watching her with adoration and desire written across her features. Holding Clarke’s gaze with her own, Raven drags her mouth over the fabric of Clarke’s panties, causing Clarke to thrown her head back in a quiet moan.

Raven smiles and hooks her fingers into the waist of Clarke’s underwear, quickly removing it and casting it aside without care for where it falls. She gently strokes the sensitive skin of Clarke’s upper thighs before leaning in, lapping at her moisture with long strokes of her tongue.

Clarke moans above her, and Raven feels hands on her head again, holding her in place. As if she had any intention of leaving. She sucks at Clarke’s clit, wanting to draw all the sounds out of Clarke that she can. She lightly brushes at Clarke’s entrance with a finger, a silent question.

“Please.” Clarke moans, and Raven pushes inside her with one finger, adding a second after a moment. She crooks her fingers, dragging them against the nerves in Clarke’s soft flesh, revelling in the way Clarke tenses around her whenever she combines a thrust of her fingers with a flick of her tongue.

“Fuck, Raven, don’t stop!” And Raven doesn’t. She would continue this forever if it meant hearing Clarke’s litany of curses and moans and sighs. The fingers in her hair clench in unison with the muscles around her fingers, and Raven eases her attentions, gently stroking Clarke through her orgasm.

She pulls her fingers out and lays next to Clarke, who grabs her hand and begins to suck on the digits, prompting a low moan from her. 

“Now, I know I said I would return the favour,” Clarke says between quick licks of her tongue, “But since we left Bellamy all alone in his tent, it would be cruel to leave him out of this, don’t you think?”

“Hell yes.” Raven moans, and they begin the task of sorting through the clothes to make their way back to camp and the third member of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not going to talk about how long it's been since I update this. Instead, have some lesbians!! This chapter is the first to be edited by the lovely [coldsaturn!](http://coldsaturn.tumblr.com)
> 
> Feel free to yell at me [on tumblr!](http://randommaces.tumblr.com) It's 5 am, so I'm just going to say thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this <3


End file.
